Al Fuego
by Katarii Kullervo
Summary: Este One-Shot participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!" y está inspirado por la canción "Al Fuego" de la banda mexicana Hello Seahorse!.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J. Smith, la historia es mía. **

_Este One-Shot participa del Reto de Apertura __**"¡San Valentín, Bite me!"**__ del foro __**"The Vampire Diaries:**__**Dangerous Liaisons!"**__ y está inspirado por la canción "Al Fuego" de la banda mexicana __**Hello Seahorse!**__._

* * *

**Al Fuego**

.

.

Damon miró al horizonte mientras intentaba aclarar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Hoy se cumplían tres años, tres años de que había hecho lo más estúpido en su vida. Y además era un día especial, para ella. San Valentín, él siempre odió esa fecha, solo era una fecha creada por las empresas para hacernos comprar cosas innecesarias e inútiles.

¿Un ramo de rosas que después de tres días se marchitarían y jamás tendrían la misma belleza de cuando fueron cortadas? ¿Un enorme peluche que solo ocuparía espacio y acumularía polvo en algún lugar de la habitación? ¿Chocolates excesivamente caros? ¿Tarjetas que terminarían botadas en algún cajón? No, definitivamente odiaba esa fecha.

Pero ella la amaba, aun podía recordar la felicidad y la emoción con la que hablaba de esa fecha, el brillo en sus ojos, la emoción en su voz. Todo era un tormento para él, porque era un imbécil y porque todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a ella.

Damon se maldijo de nuevo, por haber sido tan imbécil, por haber arruinado la felicidad de ella por sus estúpidas actitudes, porque ella no tenía la culpa de que él odiara esa fecha, ella no tenía la culpa de que el fuera un completo imbécil.

Pero había pagado las consecuencias por ello. Porque él fue el grandísimo imbécil que la había dejado justamente el día que ella más adoraba, en la cena que ella con tanto esmero le había preparado, después de humillarla diciéndole cosas horribles e hirientes que no pensaba pero que estaba tan fuera de sí que sin pensarlo lo dijo, y la hirió, la lastimó, lastimó a la única mujer que se había atrevido a amarlo sin querer nada más a cambio más que su amor. Si, fue un gran imbécil.

Y un cobarde además, porque no soportó verla después, no soporto el ver a esa mujer rota en la que se convirtió, vacía y herida, y como el grandísimo cobarde que era lo único que atino a hacer fue hacerla sentir aún peor, "así será más fácil que se olvide de todo" se dijo a sí mismo, se intentó convencer.

Pero jamás fue fácil. Ni para ella ni para él.

Porque aún tres años después, la seguía amando con locura, la seguía amando como la primera vez que lo hizo y la añoraba. La extrañaba más de lo que alguna vez admitiría en voz alta, y eso lo convertía aún más en un cobarde.

Tuvo más de una oportunidad para enmendar su error, ella le dio miles, y él simplemente no las aprovecho. Porque era un estúpido y un cobarde y porque en el fondo sabía que no la merecía.

Jamás lo había hecho.

Y él había sido egoísta, se había aferrado a ella, aun sabiendo que no la merecía se aferró a ella, la enamoró, porque en ella había encontrado en quien confiar, con quien compartir sus demonios, encontró quien lo entendiera a la perfección, su alma gemela.

Y él simplemente lo echo todo a perder por un momento de enojo y frustración. Tomo todo lo que ella alguna vez le dio y lo hizo trizas por un momento de estupidez de su parte.

Y ahora ella... Ella tan hermosa, tan perfecta.

Jamás olvidara esos ojos negros, tan puros y cristalinos como el agua, pero fuertes y decididos. La textura de su cabello largo y sedoso, negro como la noche siempre estará presente en sus manos. Y su aroma, ese enervante aroma que era único de ella, siempre estará en su memoria.

Jamás amara a nadie como la ama a ella, jamás extrañara a nadie como la extraña a ella, porque nadie más será ella, porque la ha perdido, porque ella no volverá a sus brazos, porque jamás volverá a escuchar su risa, su voz.

Porque en esta mañana puede recordar perfectamente cómo fue que lo arruino todo, como fue que echo al fuego lo más hermoso que había tenido y cómo fue que las cenizas se las llevo el viento.

Porque jamás dejará se sentirse como el estúpido, cobarde y el imbécil que era. Porque sabía que ahora jamás podría recuperarla, porque todo se lo había llevado el fuego.

Porque jamás volverá a ver sus ojos, jamás podrá ver su sonrisa de nuevo ni acariciar su piel, porque las cenizas se las llevó el viento y jamás regresarán.

Porque no volverá nunca a besar sus labios ni a escuchar su voz. Porque echó al fuego todo y lo arruinó.

Porque sin saberlo le dio su alma junto con su corazón sin darse cuenta, y ella lo cuidó como la cosa más preciada del mundo, lo amo, aceptó y decidió compartir su vida junto a él, porque le dio la más grande felicidad que nadie jamás le dio.

Y ahora… las cenizas se las llevó el viento.

Caminó entre el lugar, con la vista firme, intentando por todos los medios no llorar (porque a ella no le gustaría nunca verlo llorar) hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se arrodilló y sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. La abrió cuidadosamente sacando el anillo de plata y lapislázuli.

-Sin pensarlo de di mi alma, mi corazón. Ahora, al fuego se van y en cenizas se convertirán si tú no estás aquí.

Damon miró hacia el árbol que estaba cerca y pudo ver un cuervo mirándolo inmóvil y silencioso, el negro de sus plumas era tan parecido al cabello de ella. Damon le sonrió como a ella le gustaba que sonriera.

-Y mi hermosa ave negra, te paraste ahí, inmóvil, silenciosa –dijo sin dejar de mirar al ave negra.

Guardó el anillo en la pequeña caja y con cuidado enterró frente a la lápida sobre la que estaba arrodillado.

-Quédate aquí, junto a mí. No me dejes solo nunca más.

Hoy se cumplían tres años de que la había dejado y dos de que ella se había quitado la vida justamente en este día que él tanto odiaba. Porque ella no pudo vivir sin él, y él cobardemente echó todos sus sentimientos al fuego convirtiéndolos en cenizas que se llevó el viento. Ella no pudo seguir viviendo sin él, y ahora él tenía que vivir sin ella.

_Al fuego se van y en cenizas se convertirán._

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un one-shot sobre Damon para el **__**reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:**__**Dangerous Liaisons!"**__**. Sí, sé qué San Valentín es el día del amor y la amistad pero en mi estado de humor actual no puedo escribir nada más que no sea lleno de drama, muerte y dolor. "Ella" no tiene nombre porque todos podemos ser ella, se me hacía muy injusto ponerle un nombre. Lo escribí rápidamente en un viaje en auto mientras esa canción estaba sonado específicamente en mi ipod, la idea surgió y bueno, aquí esta.**_

_**Déjenme saber que les parece.**_

_**Un beso, Kat.**_


End file.
